The present invention relates to a cushion for use on an item of garden furniture comprising at least one filling, and a cover provided with at least one opening and enclosing the cushion on both sides. Such cushions are generally known.
Such an exchangeable cover is generally used to facilitate cleaning of the cushion. Cleaning the whole cushion in the washing machine when it has become soiled is indeed a general problem. This often results in a volume reduction and change of shape of the filling so that in the washed state the cushion no longer has an attractive appearance. A cushion will often not fit into a normal domestic washing machine.
The above problem is solved through the use of an exchangeable cover, since cleaning can then be easily performed by removing the cover and cleaning it separately, for instance in a washing machine.
Another advantage of these known cushions with an exchangeable cover is that, should taste, trend or fashion change, a new cover can easily be fitted so that the user could have adapted cushions at a cost considerably smaller than the purchase of completely new cushions would involve. A further advantage of these cushions provided with an exchangeable cover is the fact that the volume of a retail trader's stock could be considerably reduced by having a limited number of fillings in stock in combination with a large number of diversely designed cushions. A wide choice of cushions can hereby be offered to a potential purchaser by the retail trader, while the trader does not need to stock a large volume of complete cushions.
Despite all the above mentioned advantages, cushions provided with exchangeable covers have the drawback that the cover will begin to hang loosely and develop folds, certainly at the bottom of the back cushion. Such a cushion does not have an attractive appearance.